HP: The Heir of the Fae!
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is some of the chapters of the third story, to get them into some order, from HP:Savior of the Universe So they might or might not be in order, definitely not finished.
1. A Young Fae!

**Not Quite Age Seven:**

Queen of Fairy Harry is 1st male & heir, age 16, riddle almost wipes out royal line except queen, Dianne, & her great grandson by her 1st daughter, 1 lost child. The British isles had a secret that magic exists & a globe that would pinpoint the royal error. To bad the unplottable Hogwart & Privet drive means its hard to find him. But they know he's alive. Lady Di is who riddle plans to marry to take over the muggle world. To bad she's part fey & goes to see her 2nd cousin petunia. harry dressed as girl answers as Dudley & gang having used him to practice snogging. he's as zombie when answer. her bodyguard is closer fey & staggers as they go in. petunia in shock not knowing they family. Vernon sees harry & slaps him silly. but once in ward since at time no harm planned yells for driver bodyguard. Harry fey magic shouts royalty to both fey guards & how Harry found by both royalty families.

The young **Harry** toddles over to him & hugs his legs. **Severus** pats the boy, without even realizing it. "So, is he your adopted son, **Severus**?" "What, no, this is **Harry Potter**." "Ahhh…That explains everything I detected! Your Loves, **Lily's** son." He started to shake his head yes; then suddenly said. "No, I've always loved **Petunia**. But Granddad twisted my mind, saying a Squib was not for me, but the powerful witch, **Lily** would be mine. It was not till his death, that his enchantments started wearing off. I then did something stupid, ruining **Lily's** friendship.

It was not till I saw what happened to **Petunia**, that my mind cleared. Some one else had charmed me. I was & think am, still somewhat under it." "Yes, you all have quite a few enchantments, charms, hexes, curses, etc. on you." "What!" shouted the girls & **Minerva. **"Yes why don't we all sit down, so I can explain, what I know, what I think, & what I feel & believe has happened here."

He saw a young obese man with a bushy moustache hit his wife & knock her down the stairs. **Snape** stiffened. **Petunia** had had to put up with this? **Severus** felt something stir inside of him which he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Angrily, he fast-forwarded & saw **Dumbledore** leaving **Harry** on the doorstep with a note. Really? Just a note? At least **Minerva **seemed to know that was stupid. He watched her berate **Dumbledore** with some satisfaction. She was the only one who could make him feel guilty. The skinny baby in a basket was screaming by itself in a cupboard under the stairs in the middle of the night. The images of **Harry** began to flood into **Severus's** mind in a rush. A visit to the hospital for a broken nose caused by the back of **Vernon's** hand. Another visit for a broken rib. Yet another for what was clearly the result of strangulation. What sort of monster lived in this house?

Another image of a terrified **Petunia** insisting that **Vernon** punish her instead of **Harry** brought **Severus** to his knees. What had the Monster done to **Lily**'s son? The Monster-**Severus **saw-had heaped abuse & torment on a boy who had suffered every bit as much as he had himself, at the hands of a brutal muggle father figure. He-**Severus**-had tormented **Lily's** son because all he could see when he looked at him was **James Potter**. But **Harry** was no longer **James's** son... **Harry** was **Lily's** son.

**Severus** broke. His carefully built walls collapsed into shards around him & a single tear rolled down one cheek as he gasped in agony. The room lit up in a flash of lightning as another loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of the house. He had raged through the night. Wandered through canyons of desolation. He had returned; slowly rebuilding his walls, piece by piece. But some of the pieces he discarded. He had no use for those anymore. & he would be even stronger for having removed the impediment of his hate for **Lily** Evans' son.

**Severus** went to work immediately, using magic to invade muggle computer networks & update information, to create electronic trails & fingerprints which would lead right back to **Vernon Dursley's** desktop computer, his laptops, & his mobile devices. He found what was to happen, the sacrifices of the three worshippers of Death. He investigated their financial records & determined that **Petunia & Dudley** would still have a sizable monthly income from the **Evans'** Estate Trust. **Severus** determined that if **Harry** would have to spend even one week in this house a year that he could be asked to contribute some of his funds from the **Potter** vaults too.

**Severus** knew now, that **Harry** would have no compunctions about sharing what he had once things were explained to him. Finally, late Sunday afternoon, **Severus** had completed the necessary preparations. When the **Dursley's** arrived home in the morning, they would find a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of **Vernon Dursley's** computers & child pornography-images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Among them they would find all of the surreptitious images **Vernon** had taken of **Harry** in various stages of undress over the years after **Vernon** had given him a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of people he had shared **Harry's** pictures with.

**FLASHBACK:**

He found another, similar to **Dursley**. A powerful minor noble, just as sick. He investigated their financial records & determined that **Petunia & Dudley** would still have a sizable monthly income from the **Evans's** Estate Trust. As well as the **Potter** money. Hmmm. Why is it only 100 pounds per month. The children are a Lord & Lady. The household should be getting more than 500 for a Muggle household. **Squib Figg** was getting 2000 to watch the children. That covered every thing she said Including her private life items. So how could the 500 + 100 cover everything? He dug deeper into the computer records. He bypassed a number of security avatars. Hmmm **Petunia** has a different trust that is giving her, **Dudley, & Lilly** 500, as well **Harry** getting a thousand. No details & that's the HGFED security Avatar. He knew he was nowhere, good enough to Hack that. **Severus** determined that even if **Harry** & **Lilly** would have to spend even one week in this house a year that they could be asked to contribute some of the funds from the **Potter** vaults too. He threw up in projectile vomit, when he found the other things on the lap top of **Vernons**. The plans the Powerful bastard & **Vernon** had, with some dentist cousin of the minor Muggle noble; to rape & pillage their children & blame it on satanic forces. It was in reality a Wiccan coven of apparent Muggles. Though one or two might be squibs, as the rituals they do, seem to help the plant life in the area. This will not happen.

"Well Severus, you did not leave me much to do!" Snape spun, crouched, drawing his wand, as the very angry, nasty sounding voice said behind him. He had only seen her once, talking with **Dumbledore**. He realised he no longer trusted **Albus Dumbledore**. If the **Fairy Queen** was in league with him, she will be considered an enemy. "It took long enough for the **Goddess** to become angry. Once she realised her magic, I could find the **Prince of the Faye**."

Severus said nothing for a few seconds. "That explains the money trust from the HGFED." "Yes my direct descendants will be needed. I believe you Love her & as I see the Bond going from you to her; but I do not see it from her to you." "**Dumbledore** has bound her. Will you free her." "Hmmm… You seem to not trust the old coot as much as you did last year." "No I don't" "Good he serves two masters, **Good & Chaos**. Until he finally chooses which to serve, he will be untrustworthy. But if he chooses **Chaos**, he will be an enemy" He put his wand to his head & vowed. "I **Severus Tiberius Snape**, pledge my life & Love to **Petunia **& her children. Also to protect **Lily's** Family." The flash of a Bonded vow encircled him. "Well, you handle this & you better tell them to find **Riddle's** diary that is controlling **Delores**, & destroy it. Or a great many more will die in the next 2 years."

"What are you talking about?" "Maybe he has chosen then & must be destroyed. I warned **Albus** that I sensed an evil magic in the castle, that was involved with the **Fae** power of possession. If he has told none of you; then he has chosen **Chaos**. But if it is you he does not 100% trust & others know, then it still might still, be a toss up."

"It might be better if you all move to the **Evans** Manor. Also all of you should meet. Something will happen. Just as something happened down the road, where **Harry & Lilly** are right now. The **Goddesses Magic** brought me to them. It was beautiful. He will be a great **King**, when I am gone, maybe before then."

"What Manor?" "The one **Charis nee Black Evans** owned." "I'll wait a week or so, for everything to calm down." **Severus** thinks things thru & decides that **Petunia** would need to contact the other two mothers. "If you could destroy the binds as they come home; her truthful talks will help." "Yes!"

When the **Dursley's** arrived home in the morning, they found a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of **Vernon Dursley's** computers. Finding all the child pornography images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. **Lord John Kent**, a Dentist named **Granger**, who is a cousin of the **Baron**, four others & **Vernon**. Among them they would find all of the images **Vernon** had taken of **Harry** in various stages of undress, welts all over his bloody bottom, taken over the last year. The information about the missing thirty children, that they sacrificed after raping. As well as the plans for the blood bath they planned. The pictures taken over the last year & the naked pictures of **Harry & Lilly** after **Vernon** had given them a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of all the people, he had shared the children's pictures with.

His features, so used to being inscrutable or angry, were unused to the flush of grief & shame. & for the second time since he had come to view the past of **Harry James & Lilly Rose Potter**, He allowed himself to feel things he hadn't felt in years. The rage he had felt toward the three marauders was directed to these child killers. **Harry & Lilly** were in the Hospital. **Lilly** has a few scars to her bottom. **Harry** covered in them. Both having been sexually abused in their bottoms. If their plans had not put everything down; others would have escaped arrest. The younger **Granger** daughter was to be left, the **Barons** wife, his daughter, his wife's sister & son were to be killed. The four others, 2 male & 2 female were to have their oldest & spouses killed.

**END FLASHBACK:**


	2. A Fae Prince

"Er…and how are you, Luna?" Harry asked delicately. He remembered that she'd been one of the Ravenclaws taken to that mysterious little room on the map. "Hanging in there. I've been tortured of course," she said matter-of-factly. "And that was dreadful. But we couldn't let Professor Flitwick be treated like that. We haven't given up, Harry. We never will, no matter how many Death Eaters they bring to Hogwarts. We're supposed to be confined to our common rooms if we aren't in class or at meals, but we've still found a way to have our DA meetings." "How?" asked Harry, impressed.

"The house-elves. They carry messages for us or will Apparate us into each other's common rooms. I like Hufflepuffs best. Very comfy chairs. The Slytherin common room is quite dismal though. It's no wonder they always look so grumpy." "Slytherin!" said Harry, stunned. "You've let Slytherins in the DA? Is that er…wise?" "Well I admit, not all of them can be trusted. Those Crabbe & Goyle fellows for example But Slytherin is suffering just as much as the rest of us, Harry. Snape is going to question every student individually, & he's started with their house."

"And aren't you afraid that someone will…you know…give you all away?" "You mean because of the Veritaserum? Ginny warned us about that. We ordered Potion Prophylactics from Ginny's brothers. We'll be fine." "You…what!" Harry spluttered. "They're clear inserts that you place inside your mouth. When you drink a potion, it gets siphoned down a tube into a little pouch instead of going down your throat. They don't taste bad, but they do tend to make you drool a bit."

Harry could think of nothing to say in response. The news that the DA had acquired Slytherin allies was shocking enough. Luna's cheerful discussion of Potion Prophylactics was too much altogether. "Harry, do you mind if I tell Daddy that I spoke to you? I don't expect you to tell me where you are or what you're doing. But I know the Quibbler subscribers would be pleased to read that you're still safe." "Um…sure, Luna. Is your father…well?" Harry did not want to tell her that he'd seen a vision which suggested that Xenophilius Lovegood was to be captured or murdered or worse.

"Oh yes! He's had to go underground - literally," she laughed. "After that article about You-Know-Who's parents the Death Eaters demolished our house. I was very sad about that. I had painted the loveliest mural on my bedroom ceiling…but Daddy's safe & I can still go home during the Christmas holidays & just paint it again. I expect I could do even better this time."

Harry looked at Luna in amazement. She'd been tortured, her home had been destroyed, she was facing interrogation by a Death Eater armed with a truth-telling potion, & she intended to thwart her questioner with an item that had certainly been obtained illegally. Yet she was cheerfully discussing plans to redecorate. "I hope I can see it someday," he said to her. "The mural I mean – when you've finished it." "Oh Harry that would be wonderful! You could come for a visit & I'd make you Gliping Pimping Soup. Our family recipe is quite famous."

"Mine are," said Luna cheerfully. She flicked her wand & several hundred sheets of parchment stacked themselves neatly. This is great fun. You know I've never written for the Quibbler. Perhaps I will when we start it up again. She smiled brightly at Harry who smiled just as brightly in return. The appearance of the phoenix seemed to have lifted all their hearts, even those who had not seen it in person.

At the almost same split second, just as St Nick did centuries ago; The Avatar of the Goddess appears in the new head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This cat being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that las, but the other things must come first Amelia." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his. He just watched her with a Cheshire Cat grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop of cream & two teaspoons of sugar, it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew 3 minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things, you & your family, your niece Susan & her best friend Hanna, & something you & your people need to go find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, Shacklebolt, he names all but three names in the DMLE, in the unspeakables Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble (who should not play with time), Levina Monkley, & 5 others. While not mentioning Rockwood & one other, these you can Trust (being emphasised)." Amelia was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood the 5 not mentioned were bad.

Your niece & her best friend Hanna need to go see Professor Snape at his home in Cambridge. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch Harry Potter on the flesh together. No I will not tell you why." MI5 will give you directions, or Lady Diane will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. "The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the Goddess demands of you."

The cat being disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the department of Mysteries & asks Croaker to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture Harry Potter when in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Head unspeakable Croaker appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. Croaker has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK Amelia, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is.

"Well we have 5 traitors or Death Eaters to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." "Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my 3 then do the same with mine helping & take out your two." "Agreed! Stupefy, then strip, then detect, then Veritaserum, then Rennervate." "Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to MI5!" "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."


	3. King of the Fae

**Riddle** had a thought after he did his 5th Horcrux. **Bellatrix** was insane, but would do anything for him. So After talking to the incestual **Lestrange **brothers, & telling the husband of **Bella** that he would obliviate the night from his memory. He had sex & spawned his son, obliviating the memory from her husband that the boy was not his. The boy was born as the prophecy was told to him. The boy would be a year younger than the supposed destroyer of him. But **Riddle** was not yet insane. He made the boy his sixth Horcrux & would use the **Potters** baby's death for his seventh & last one.

**Bella** & his Horcrux were sent to Bulgaria to be with others of the **Lestrange** family. History happened & his soul fragment went to the baby. **Bella **used the growth, aging, & other potions to make her Lord & Master twenty years old. He then again impregnated her to have his seventh Horcrux, not realizing that he already, sort of made it. He & she would raise him to go to Hogwarts & kill the **Potter** baby. But then he had an insane thought. They then used a ritual different from the Horcrux, to make a baby girl for **Bella** to live & use her to get the **Potter** fortune.

The first problem was that it was a Love based Ritual. The second was that Love was the only thing it would draw. So **Bella'**s Love of her Lord & Master was drawn to the fetus still in her. But there were many looking on from, the way point of death. Who had living loved ones that would be affected by what was happening. They were partially pulled to help make this soul. One was still alive, but her mind shattered, so an almost quarter came from her. Another fragmented soul was waiting on her brother, who was making many mistakes, around an quarter of her soul went in.

A mother who was worried about her daughter, gave almost a quarter of her soul, to help what was seeming to happen. This would not have been allowed, except that she was doing an experimental spell potion using her seer ability. This allowed Andromeda, mother of Tonks to give almost an eighth of her soul & all seer ability she had. So 1/8 from Bella; +1/4 from Alice Longbottom; +1/4 Adrian Dumbledore; +1/8 Mrs. Tonks. The rest was pulled from the mother of the intended. She gave her life to save her son, she freely gave her love & more than a quarter of her soul to this girl, that would become his. They were aged!

Time passes. The boy was named **Adrian** & **Tom** whipped him into a pure-blood fanatic. The girl was taught more magic than the boy because she would need to ensnare **Potter**. While **Adrian** was a backup for **Tom**. Time passed, **Holly** planned, both **Voldemort & Bella** died from the explosion as Adrian & Holly were at the train. She knew exactly when to enter the trains chamber that had the others that she would need to talk with & convince of what was happening. A bushy haired girl & a very shy boy were looking for his frog. They entered a cabin with 2 boys in it.

One was trying to cast a color changing spell, that worked on animals, but was not working on his rat. The door was pushed open, behind the boy & a very pretty girl came in, pulled her wand & cast locking & silencing spells on the cabins door & walls. The bushy haired witch had her wand out also & was watching this girl. The girl turned & looked at everyone. She then put her wand to her head & cast the unbreakable vow. "I give my life, Love, mind, & body to my Lord & Master **Harry James Potter**."

This caused pandemonium in the car. Everyone's jaw was dropped, except **Harry**'s. He sat there stunned, you could say his eyes were the size of dinner plates, the way everyone was acting.. She then stupefied the rat, causing even more pandemonium. She then cast the animagnus to human spell. Stupefying the man yet again.

She then explains & they send for **Susan Bones** & her friend **Hannah Abbott**, the **Weasley** twins, then for **Percy** the Head boy. Explanations & a message patronus sent to **Amelia Bones** head of the DMLE, a doe, would bring Aurors & help to **Hogsmeade** station.

**Severus Tiberius Snape**, whose mother loved the ancient Romans & so married a Muggle History Professor, was a lonely boy. His mother died in the War of Europe's Mages, or WWII for the Muggles population; fell in Love with, he thought a pair of Muggle twins. All three were 9. He found how to use wandless minor magic very early. He father just did not seem to care about anything, once his wife died.

**Lily & Petunia** were both precious girls. Straight A's in the muggle school. He was (interested) A's & (bored) B's. He then one day saw **Lily** send out magic in a nearby field; drawing every butterfly within sight to her. **Petunia** & her were laughing at the beautiful creatures flying around & landing on their hair. He was in heaven. He came to them & created a **Lily** for her & a **Petunia** for **Petunia**. He spent a lovely year with both of them. **Petunia** fell in Love. But it was not to be. *Canon for the telling about **Petunia**.*

It was the third anniversary of her death. He again went to that field. He had bought that land when he was betrayed & she was murdered; even though the Dark Lord had promised to spare her. It was at the moment that his Lord sort of died, that his mandatory loyalty was demolished, his crimes shown to his consciousness. He almost killed himself. But then he decided to help the light for redemption. He would dedicate his life, soul, & magic to fighting the Dark. Even if he would have to do other Dark to make **Lily**'s children survive. He went to **Albus** & confessed all that he did. The one thing he could not tell was an Unbreakable vow to never tell anything about the Death Mark. He wanted to tell about the Elderly Muggle woman he raped & killed to get the Death Mark; but could not unburden his soul. **Severus** poured himself another shot of Fire Whiskey, even though he would have the world's worst hangover tomorrow.

It was his penance as far as he cared. He cast the Spell. "loco praeteritum prodere" He again watched in awe the beauty that **Lily** brought to her sister & her. Tears rolled down his checks. He finished his third glass & was about to pour a forth. The Magic made him drop the bottle & glass. His spell suddenly had sound & smell, as if he was there again. But this time **Petunia** is in Terror, **Lily** is crying in fear, he hears. "No stop it, your hurting him. Hurt me instead, not him, please." He was shattered; for a full six seconds, he thought he was hearing her beg **Voldemort** to spare the children.

"Please **Vernon** stop." He fell to his knees, crying out, "I'll protect them my Love." He then realised that that voice was **Petunia****'s** not **Lily's**. A bond had been created by his pledge. He could not believe that he loved the Muggle **Petunia**. He thought he Loved **Lily**. But now he understood. He had tried to protect **Lily** as if he was her older brother.

That is why **James & Sirius**, pissed him off, when they were younger. They were rogues & he thought they were out to ruin **Lily**. He got off his knees & thought. All these threes of prime number magic. That means the children have been beat three times. He ported to the House, **Lily & Petunia** had. He cast a number of spells. Entered the house & cast "loco praeteritum prodere" again. It was weird, he was again, getting everything, not just a visual. He sees **Petunia & Lily** crying. Their Mother had died on their 11th birthday. The day **Lily** got her letter & **Petunia** did not.

**Petunia** waiting & waiting for her letter. Sees her write one. Sees **Dumbledore** come & tell her that she was a squib. "You do not have enough magic to go to **Hogwarts**." He stares at her & **Severus** sees **Dumbledore** use Legilimens, sees her mind. Saw that she had very little magic, but would be considered a witch by any squib, as she could do some Metamorphosis magic, if she only believed she could. He saw **Dumbledore** bind her magic & make her hate magic & all that weird stuff. **Snape**, at that moment, Loved him & Hated him.

He then saw on the day of her 18th birthday, yelling at her father. "I'm going to marry him. **Vernon** is a normal man. He will be powerful. He will protect me from **Lily's** weird friends, & you cannot stop me. He sees their father grab his chest, take some pills, & sit. He then sees a woman that looks like **Petunia** would in 50-60 years addressing an envelope. **Petunia Dursley nee Evans**. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He then noticed the sender **Charisse Evans nee Black** with this address. She then looks right at him & speaks. **Harry & Lilly **are the only reason I am letting you see this, **Severus**. " I am a very powerful Ghost & you are needed for your redemption. Your Soul is in balance.

What you do in the next ten years will decide where you are put at the end of your life. This is all I can tell you, without giving the Dark Ones a way to help their side." He stares blankly. Did she say Dark Ones, not Dark Lord…

**Severus** ports to a school near Privet Drive that he remembers. This allows him to transfig his robes, so he can walk there. It being a 3 day weekend, he should find out everything he needs. He arrives, casts some spells & enters. Hmmmm no one is home. Maybe this is better. "Maximus loco praeteritum prodere" He skips forward to a young obese man carrying **Petunia** over the threshold. He speeds up a little more. He sees a young obese man with a bushy moustache hit his wife & knock her down the stairs. **Severus** stiffened. **Petunia** his love, had to put up with this? **Severus** felt something stir inside of him which he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Angrily, he fast-forwarded & saw **Dumbledore** leaving **Harry & Lilly** on the doorstep with a note. Really? Just a note?

At least that idiot (*Non-Canon*) **Binns** seemed to know that was stupid. He watched him berate **Albus** with some satisfaction. He was the only one who could make him feel guilty. The Tiny boy & girl, with rings on their wedding fingers were in a basket; screaming in a cupboard under the stairs in the middle of the night. He leaned over & vomited unto the carpet. These images, sounds, smells, & feelings were getting to him. **Harry** began to flood into **Severus's **mind in a rush. **Petunia** believing **Vernon** & bandaging **Harry**, every where. Bleeding from his arse, the belt marks clearly visible on the two year old. He saw them, having to take **Harry** to a Doctor friend of **Vernons**. Another visit for a broken rib. Yet another for what was clearly the result of strangulation.

What sort of monster lived in this house? **Petunia** trying to heal, obvious brazing to her & **Lilly's** faces. Her Son of three at the time being told that the freaks needed to be taught to not try to hurt them. Then another image of a terrified **Petunia** insisting that **Vernon** punish her instead of **Harry** brought **Severus **to his knees. What had the Monster done to **Lily's** son & daughter? The Monster had heaped abuse & torment on a boy & girl who had suffered every bit as much as he had himself, at the hands of a brutal drunk muggle father; who blamed his son, for his wife's death. He had abandoned **Petunia** to this life.

**Albus **must not know what is going on. **Harry & Lilly** were **Lily's** children. Family of his beloved **Petunia, & Lily** his best friend. He-**Severus**-had tormented **Lily's** son, because all he could see when he looked at him was **James Potter**. But **Harry** was no longer J**ames's** son... **Harry** was **Lily's** son. **Severus** broke. His carefully built walls collapsed into shards around him & tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped in agony. The room lit up in a flash of lightning as a loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of the house. He raged through the night. Wandered through canyons of desolation. He was again back & he slowly rebuilt his walls, piece by piece.

His Death Mark looked strange. Before it was faded, but now was almost invisible, with to him; an obvious illusion over it in the colour it was before. Some of the pieces he discarded. He had no use for those anymore & he would be even stronger for having removed the impediment of his hate for **Lily's** Husband, **James** & his friends. **Severus** knew then that somehow, through **Lily's** son & her daughter, he had been given a second chance at living & Loving.

A chance to get it right. He had been given a second opportunity to care for his beloved & the children. To put their lives before his own. He knew what he had to do. He did not realize the Magic that was flooding Little Whinging, Surrey; UK was so high, that all tracers blew. At this moment. "Stop, that would not work; & I see in your mind that neither of the three that know, would be able to work it. Take these memories of computers. He had no idea, where the info came what is necessary for your soul!"

**Severus** went to work immediately, using magic to invade muggle computer networks & update information, to create electronic trails & fingerprints which would lead right back to **Vernon Dursley's** desktop computer, his laptops, & his mobile devices. He investigated their financial records & determined that **Petunia & Dudley** would still have a sizable monthly income from the **Evans's** Estate Trust. **Severus** determined that if **Harry & Lilly** would have to spend even one week in this house a year that he could be asked to contribute some of his funds from the **Potter** vaults too. **Severus** knew now, that **Harry** would have no compunctions about sharing what he had once things were explained to him.

Finally, late Sunday afternoon, **Severus** had completed the necessary preparations. When the **Dursley's** arrived home in the morning, they would find a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of **Vernon Dursley's** computers & child pornography-images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Among them they would find all of the surreptitious images **Vernon** had taken of **Harry** in various stages of undress over the years after **Vernon** had given him a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of people he had shared **Harry's** pictures with. Also in very bold print, the Pedo Doctor.

holding

"Er…and how are you, Luna?" Harry asked delicately. He remembered that she'd been one of the Ravenclaws taken to that mysterious little room on the map. "Hanging in there. I've been tortured of course," she said matter-of-factly. "And that was dreadful. But we couldn't let Professor Flitwick be treated like that. We haven't given up, Harry. We never will, no matter how many Death Eaters they bring to Hogwarts. We're supposed to be confined to our common rooms if we aren't in class or at meals, but we've still found a way to have our DA meetings." "How?" asked Harry, impressed.

"The house-elves. They carry messages for us or will Apparate us into each other's common rooms. I like Hufflepuffs best. Very comfy chairs. The Slytherin common room is quite dismal though. It's no wonder they always look so grumpy." "Slytherin!" said Harry, stunned. "You've let Slytherins in the DA? Is that er…wise?" "Well I admit, not all of them can be trusted. Those Crabbe & Goyle fellows for example But Slytherin is suffering just as much as the rest of us, Harry. Snape is going to question every student individually, & he's started with their house."

"And aren't you afraid that someone will…you know…give you all away?" "You mean because of the Veritaserum? Ginny warned us about that. We ordered Potion Prophylactics from Ginny's brothers. We'll be fine." "You…what!" Harry spluttered. "They're clear inserts that you place inside your mouth. When you drink a potion, it gets siphoned down a tube into a little pouch instead of going down your throat. They don't taste bad, but they do tend to make you drool a bit."

Harry could think of nothing to say in response. The news that the DA had acquired Slytherin allies was shocking enough. Luna's cheerful discussion of Potion Prophylactics was too much altogether. "Harry, do you mind if I tell Daddy that I spoke to you? I don't expect you to tell me where you are or what you're doing. But I know the Quibbler subscribers would be pleased to read that you're still safe." "Um…sure, Luna. Is your father…well?" Harry did not want to tell her that he'd seen a vision which suggested that Xenophilius Lovegood was to be captured or murdered or worse.

"Oh yes! He's had to go underground - literally," she laughed. "After that article about You-Know-Who's parents the Death Eaters demolished our house. I was very sad about that. I had painted the loveliest mural on my bedroom ceiling…but Daddy's safe & I can still go home during the Christmas holidays & just paint it again. I expect I could do even better this time."

Harry looked at Luna in amazement. She'd been tortured, her home had been destroyed, she was facing interrogation by a Death Eater armed with a truth-telling potion, & she intended to thwart her questioner with an item that had certainly been obtained illegally. Yet she was cheerfully discussing plans to redecorate. "I hope I can see it someday," he said to her. "The mural I mean – when you've finished it." "Oh Harry that would be wonderful! You could come for a visit & I'd make you Gliping Pimping Soup. Our family recipe is quite famous."

"Mine are," said Luna cheerfully. She flicked her wand & several hundred sheets of parchment stacked themselves neatly. This is great fun. You know I've never written for the Quibbler. Perhaps I will when we start it up again. She smiled brightly at Harry who smiled just as brightly in return. The appearance of the phoenix seemed to have lifted all their hearts, even those who had not seen it in person.

At the almost same split second, just as St Nick did centuries ago; The Avatar of the Goddess appears in the new head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This cat being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that las, but the other things must come first Amelia." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his. He just watched her with a Cheshire Cat grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop of cream & two teaspoons of sugar, it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew 3 minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things, you & your family, your niece Susan & her best friend Hanna, & something you & your people need to go find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, Shacklebolt, he names all but three names in the DMLE, in the unspeakables Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble (who should not play with time), Levina Monkley, & 5 others. While not mentioning Rockwood & one other, these you can Trust (being emphasised)." Amelia was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood the 5 not mentioned were bad.

Your niece & her best friend Hanna need to go see Professor Snape at his home in Cambridge. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch Harry Potter on the flesh together. No I will not tell you why." MI5 will give you directions, or Lady Diane will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. "The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the Goddess demands of you."

The cat being disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the department of Mysteries & asks Croaker to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture Harry Potter when in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Head unspeakable Croaker appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. Croaker has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK Amelia, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is.

"Well we have 5 traitors or Death Eaters to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." "Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my 3 then do the same with mine helping & take out your two." "Agreed! Stupefy, then strip, then detect, then Veritaserum, then Rennervate." "Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to MI5!" "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."


	4. HP:A Fae hits Puberty!

**Minerva** is teaching Transfiguration to her Gryffindor/Slytherin Second year class. She is feeling very hot, unconsciously unbuttoning her robe. Her Favorite 2nd year, **Miss Hermoine Granger** raises her hand. **Minerva** stumbles to a halt in the drawing of the changing the quill into a pin. For some reason many students are blushing & giggling. "Yes, **Miss Ganger**." "Mmm…Professor I don't believe your drawing is the correct one for today's lesson." **Minerva** glances at the board & an turns bright red, waving her wand, erasing the board. "Quite right, **Miss Granger**. 25 points to Gryffindor." Minerva sees that **Hermoine** looks as red as she feels. "Are you alright **Lady McGonagall**?" Says **Hermoine**. The giggling stops. The hushed room seems to be waiting, to see why Minerva was drawing a penis, instead of a pin. **Hermoine**…Why am I thinking her given name? Class is dismissed. "Read the theory & practice in your common rooms, do not do so in private, as you could cause injury." A number of students were watching her with worry, surprising her were the two Slytherin girls. She did not realize she was still talking. "**Miss Hermoine Granger (Muggle Born), Daphne Greengrass (Ice Princess), Tracy Davis (Half Blood), Eloise Midgeon (Goblin Princess), & Lavender Brown (Elven Fae**). Please come by my office after dinner." **Su Li(Dragon Princess)** , **Lily Moon( Princess), Susan Bones **(**Pure Blood**), **Luna** was an obvious **Elf**, she could have been in any **Lord of the Rings** movies. 5'8", 130 lbs., slanting eyes, pointed ears, small nose, very ethereal. **Luna(High Elf Princess)**

**Gabrielle Isabelle Delacour**, hair of pure, silvery blonde hair, & a smile described as "dazzling". Who looks eight, but is 12. **Fleur Andiane Delacour** is her guardian at **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**. But is an exchange student for one of Minerva's triplets. The red-haired witch, **Fay Dunbar** was born in 1979 or 1980, possibly to a Muggle family, as she shared a dormitory in **Gryffindor Tower** with **Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, & Parvati Patil**. **Fay** befriended **Luna**; while **Parvati & Lavender** grew close; & **Hermione** gradually became friends with **Harry Potter** & **Ronald Weasley**.

Hair colour Black, Skin colour White, Eye colour Dark brown; **Romilda** had a very prominent chin, large dark eyes & long black hair. She was tall & extremely thin, with a somewhat curvaceous body. **Emma Vane** is 1 1/2 years younger than Harry, but in the same class as **Ginny & Luna**. She also looks like **Romilda**, some what!

**Cho Chang** marries **Dudley Dursley**. **Mister Potter**, you will be more than much frowning; if you three do not get! **Harry, Ron & Neville** being very slow to get up. "**Misters** **Longbottom, Weasley, & Potter**, go before I dock points. If you need to know what this is about. I WILL TELL YOU!, understood!" The boys rushed out, forgetting to completely shut the door. **Minerva**, waves her wand in five different spells, without saying a word. The door shuts heavily, it locks loudly. **Hermione** stares at the Professor & sees her eyes glaze. She then yells out in a way she had never before. "Fuck, she's Imperiosed" Trying to toss a shield up & finding out, her head is the only thing that can move.

The voice that comes out of **Mrs McGonagall** mouth is female, but not hers. Well children…You are not children any longer. The fate of your world, partially, depends on your coming actions in the next two weeks. **Brown, Li, Midgeon, & Moon**; reveal or face the consequences. The other girls eyes were wide, their heads rotating. All four were kneeling to the Professor & they shimmered. Hermione was stunned. **Eloise** was almost the same; but instead of heavy, she was muscular, with very large up pointed ears, as well as a bigger pointer nose. 5' 4", 140 lbs.; very shapely though, she looked very athletic. Her blue eyes were very light & her brown hair very dark. **Li** seemed to have tattoos all over her naked golden body. No hair except for her golden tresses, instead of black hair. Still 5' 6", boney at 115 lbs. The tattoos looking like scales on a fish. Her eyes are golden with a red iris. She hisses, My Lord has hit puberty, today...

!

"Er…and how are you, Luna?" Harry asked delicately. He remembered that she'd been one of the Ravenclaws taken to that mysterious little room on the map. "Hanging in there. I've been tortured of course," she said matter-of-factly. "And that was dreadful. But we couldn't let Professor Flitwick be treated like that. We haven't given up, Harry. We never will, no matter how many Death Eaters they bring to Hogwarts. We're supposed to be confined to our common rooms if we aren't in class or at meals, but we've still found a way to have our DA meetings." "How?" asked Harry, impressed.

"The house-elves. They carry messages for us or will Apparate us into each other's common rooms. I like Hufflepuffs best. Very comfy chairs. The Slytherin common room is quite dismal though. It's no wonder they always look so grumpy." "Slytherin!" said Harry, stunned. "You've let Slytherins in the DA? Is that er…wise?" "Well I admit, not all of them can be trusted. Those Crabbe & Goyle fellows for example But Slytherin is suffering just as much as the rest of us, Harry. Snape is going to question every student individually, & he's started with their house."

"And aren't you afraid that someone will…you know…give you all away?" "You mean because of the Veritaserum? Ginny warned us about that. We ordered Potion Prophylactics from Ginny's brothers. We'll be fine." "You…what!" Harry spluttered. "They're clear inserts that you place inside your mouth. When you drink a potion, it gets siphoned down a tube into a little pouch instead of going down your throat. They don't taste bad, but they do tend to make you drool a bit."

Harry could think of nothing to say in response. The news that the DA had acquired Slytherin allies was shocking enough. Luna's cheerful discussion of Potion Prophylactics was too much altogether. "Harry, do you mind if I tell Daddy that I spoke to you? I don't expect you to tell me where you are or what you're doing. But I know the Quibbler subscribers would be pleased to read that you're still safe." "Um…sure, Luna. Is your father…well?" Harry did not want to tell her that he'd seen a vision which suggested that Xenophilius Lovegood was to be captured or murdered or worse.

"Oh yes! He's had to go underground - literally," she laughed. "After that article about You-Know-Who's parents the Death Eaters demolished our house. I was very sad about that. I had painted the loveliest mural on my bedroom ceiling…but Daddy's safe & I can still go home during the Christmas holidays & just paint it again. I expect I could do even better this time."

Harry looked at Luna in amazement. She'd been tortured, her home had been destroyed, she was facing interrogation by a Death Eater armed with a truth-telling potion, & she intended to thwart her questioner with an item that had certainly been obtained illegally. Yet she was cheerfully discussing plans to redecorate. "I hope I can see it someday," he said to her. "The mural I mean – when you've finished it." "Oh Harry that would be wonderful! You could come for a visit & I'd make you Gliping Pimping Soup. Our family recipe is quite famous."

"Mine are," said Luna cheerfully. She flicked her wand & several hundred sheets of parchment stacked themselves neatly. This is great fun. You know I've never written for the Quibbler. Perhaps I will when we start it up again. She smiled brightly at Harry who smiled just as brightly in return. The appearance of the phoenix seemed to have lifted all their hearts, even those who had not seen it in person.

At the almost same split second, just as St Nick did centuries ago; The Avatar of the Goddess appears in the new head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This cat being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that las, but the other things must come first Amelia." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his. He just watched her with a Cheshire Cat grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop of cream & two teaspoons of sugar, it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew 3 minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things, you & your family, your niece Susan & her best friend Hanna, & something you & your people need to go find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, Shacklebolt, he names all but three names in the DMLE, in the unspeakables Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble (who should not play with time), Levina Monkley, & 5 others. While not mentioning Rockwood & one other, these you can Trust (being emphasised)." Amelia was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood the 5 not mentioned were bad.

Your niece & her best friend Hanna need to go see Professor Snape at his home in Cambridge. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch Harry Potter on the flesh together. No I will not tell you why." MI5 will give you directions, or Lady Diane will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. "The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the Goddess demands of you."

The cat being disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the department of Mysteries & asks Croaker to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture Harry Potter when in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Head unspeakable Croaker appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. Croaker has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK Amelia, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is.

"Well we have 5 traitors or Death Eaters to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." "Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my 3 then do the same with mine helping & take out your two." "Agreed! Stupefy, then strip, then detect, then Veritaserum, then Rennervate." "Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to MI5!" "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."

**Harry smiled at that one & he began to unbutton her blouse. Once he finished, he pulled it from her shoulders & placed it on the table with Lunas & his clothing. He then unfastened her skirt & pulled it down her legs, keeping his eyes on her exposed flesh. Daphne began to get a little nervous about this, but did not stop him.**

**He then went to her bra, but had trouble with the hooks on the back. Luna giggled at his efforts & helped him out. She reached behind Daphne & with a twist of her fingers, the hooks came undone & the bra fell to Daphne's lap. Harry thought they were magnificent. Twin perfection like Fred & George used to say. He reached out a hand & felt the smooth flesh of one of her mounds. He handled it as if it would hurt her if he was any rougher.**

**Daphne could not believe how gentle Harry was, but it also got her to want them to be handled a little rougher. She covered Harry's hand & squeezed it tighter & she made a pleasant sound as he did. Harry heard this & got bolder with his grip, & brought his second hand up & did the same with it. Now Daphne was getting hotter as Harry became bolder. However, Luna was getting tired of waiting, so she pulled Harry's hands off Daphne's breasts & put them on hers. Though Luna's breasts were smaller, her nipples were larger & darker. They grew with Harry's touch.**

**Harry couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this encounter with the girls. He was nervous at first, but they were showing him what they wanted, & he was responding. He played with Luna's breasts for another five minutes, & then turned to Daphne & ran his fingers under the elastic of her pants & began tugging them down her legs. Where Luna was clean shaven, Daphne had a small thin patch of hair over her lower lips. The hair was soft & curly. He ran his fingers over it once he the pants off her legs. Then he looked up to Daphne & put his fingers on her pussy lips & ran them down the slit. He found a small hard nob near the top & when he rubbed it, Daphne let out a loud moan, meaning she liked it, so he continued to play with it, making Daphne go wild.**

**Luna took their hands & pulled them towards the bed. She pushed them down on it & before she joined them she spoke up, "Now listen you two, I'm here also. I need some attention as well. Now Harry, you have two hands, use them both. One on Daphne & one on me. Daphne, you play with Harry's thingy, & I'll play with his lips." Daphne laughed at her description of Harry cock. But stopped when she grabbed a hold of it. Her fingers barely got around it.**

**Luna was kissing Harry like it was never going to happen again. She knew better, but she wanted to make a good first impression. It seemed to be working as Harry was pushing his head up for more. She was never one to refuse anyone what they wanted if she could give it to them.**

**Harry could not believe what these two girls were doing to him. He never felt this weak before, but it was a wonderful type of weakness. Then he felt something even better. Daphne had put his manhood in her mouth & was sucking on it. It was only instinct that got his wanting to push up against her mouth when she went down, & back out when she withdrew. It was like he was fucking her face but not forcefully.**

**Then he found a second set of lips down there, & he had double the pleasure. Luna used her tongue & licked the length of it while Daphne just had the head of his manhood in her mouth. Then Daphne withdrew altogether to let Luna try it, while she came up & kissed Harry like Luna had. Then Daphne sat up & moved around on the bed so that Harry could get his first taste of Pussy. She lowered herself on to his mouth where he used his tongue like Luna had on his manhood. He wasn't expecting to taste anything, but he was wrong. There was a strong taste to it, like a musk perfume with out the smell of perfume. It was an odd taste, but fully enjoyable.**

**He took his task to full order & soon had Daphne writhing on his face as he explored every thing there was to explore, including the small hard nub. Daphne experienced the first orgasm as she exploded on Harry's face. When he tasted the juice that flowed from her pussy, he had to have more. The animal lust had escaped Harry & he just went with it. Daphne was getting the full treatment now & was enjoying more than she could imagine.**

**Luna looked up to see what was shaking the bed, & saw Daphne going wild on Harry's face & she saw Harry's tongue dancing all over Daphne's pussy. Luna decided it was time to ride Harry & see if he was another Neville or if he could last until she had her first orgasm; unlike Neville did for Hanna. She did like Daphne did, but it was on his thingy, not his face. She lowered herself until she felt it start to enter her, then she went slow & easy so as not to hurt Harry or her.**

**Harry felt heaven sliding down his manhood. He couldn't see her, but he knew what Luna was doing, & was seeing lights flash everywhere. Then Luna began to go faster & faster. Harry almost forgot about Daphne from the pleasure he was getting from Luna, but Daphne soon reminded him he had two girls there. Harry was ready to black out from the pleasure he was feeling.**

**Luna about cried when Daphne had another orgasm & wished she had changed places with her so that she could be enjoying what she was. But to be honest, she was enjoying the ride she was on, & Harry was not only bigger than Neville but he has lasted longer. He still hadn't shot a load, & she had been riding it for ten minutes now. She saw Daphne fall off Harry, wearing a huge smile on her face.**

**She looked to Harry, & saw his face smeared with Daphne's juices. She leaned forward & began to lick them off to clean up for Harry. Harry just grabbed her head & pulled her to his lips & kissed her with a lust of an animal. Harry began to push harder into Luna as he kissed her. Luna was returning the passion with some of her own. Harry soon had her so hot, she was ready to explode like Daphne did. But for some reason, Harry slowed down, as if he were trying to extend Luna's orgasm.**

**It was driving her crazy as he slowed down to almost a stop. The once again he was driving like there was no tomorrow. Luna's peak was even greater this time & felt if she didn't cum this time she would die. Then, it hit her, & she passed out from the greatest orgasm she ever experienced. She fell to the side & soon woke up to Daphne kissing her trying to get her to respond.**

**"OH Daphne, I love you, but you have got to try that. Harry hit me so hard that it sent fireworks throughout my body. They exploded in my head causing me to black out. I don't know if he could match that, but I sure the hell am going to try."**

**"Maybe later girls, but I think we need to get back to Hermione, Ginny & Susan. I don't want them sending out a search party. They will never find us & may declare us missing in action." "I can deal with that, how about you Daphne?" "You were good Harry. I'm glad Luna talked me into it. But next time I ride the stallion while you water it."**


	5. Parts more or less

**! done differently down below. Must decide which is for Fae, which for other two stories.**

**Severus** poured himself another shot of **Ogden's Finest** & checked the door of his office again to make sure it was well & truly locked. His features, so used to being inscrutable or angry, were unused to the flush of grief & shame. & for the second time since he had come to know **Harry James Potter**, he allowed himself to feel things he hadn't felt in years. **Harry & Lilly** had proved today, yet again, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were truly **Lily's** son & daughter.

His bravery, his steadfastness, & his generosity of spirit, not just with a highly sensitive magical being, but also with someone **Harry & Lilly** had once counted as a friend. **Severus** had witnessed the upbraiding which the **Weasley** boy truly deserved, & he'd seen the forgiveness in their eyes that **Harry & Lilly** had so desired to give him, but properly withheld for a true display of repentance.

**Severus** knew that he himself didn't deserve that forgiveness which **Harry & Lilly** held in their hearts. But he knew that one day; soon, he would have to tell **Harry** the truth about what he had done. The truth burned like brimstone in his soul, & if he didn't reveal it, he knew it would kill him. He could live with the spectre of his own death, but he couldn't live for much longer with the knowledge that **Harry** deserved the Truth.

UK, Belgium, Switzerland: 16 age of consent.

young widowed mother Minerva

I understand Headmaster," **Snape** remarked sadly, "But **Madam Nott** deserves to see what I saw in **Warlock Nott's** mind before he sacrificed himself... She needs to know the truth of his passing, & of what his hopes were for his family's future. I must visit her briefly, & reveal to her what I witnessed in his consciousness. Then I shall come back here & remain with **Narcissa**."

"Very well," **Dumbledore** agreed. "But **Alastor & Amelia** shall go with you to make certain that you are returned safely."

Gryffindor laughed at Harry's expression before sobering. "My eldest son's family was all hunted down & eventually killed off by Slytherins family & their supporters. My second son, however, left Scotland, moved to Wales, & took the name of Potter in order to hide from the war. By the laws of the time, you are the most direct descendant of that branch."

"Most direct? Does that mean there are more heirs around?" "Oh, heavens yes. The Weasley family, your friend Neville Longbottom, even that crazy Quidditch captain of yours, Wood. There are hundreds of living witches & wizards who are descendants of my sons & daughters. But by the laws of Magic, primary inheritance goes down the lines of the males. You, therefore, are the legal & magical heir." "I know. To some degree, I had the same problem when I was alive.

Everyone kept expecting the four of us to solve all their problems. The fact that I was just as mortal & fallible as the next man seems to have been forgotten somewhere along the line." "Yeah. Maybe we do have some things in common after all." "Well, you ARE my forty-eight times great grandson."

1

**! Little jibs to add to other chapters!**

Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through **Dumbledore**'s manipulations that **Lord Voldemort** was ultimately defeated & lasting peace finally restored to the wizarding world. **Dumbledore** is the only Headmaster that was laid to restate at **Hogwarts**. **Albus Dumbledore's** portrait still remains at **Hogwarts. Harry Potter** later.

"It is very important that you both survive, as a demonstration of the power of Solidarity. Which is what Love truly is... That is something which you have both taught me, & my Staff, my Friends." "It is possible, as in all wars for Defence & for Justice, that people we love may yet die & suffer... But nobody should face that alone, & only Together & Undivided can we stand strong against the Evil which strives to take root."

"** or Tom Riddle**; is a remnant of a time gone by, a task which by rights is one for myself & the Order to complete. The Minister, & those like her, are the True Threat to our Future." "It is easy for people to see the Evil in **Voldemort**. Even most of his own followers; those who remained outside of Azkaban after the last war. Have turned against him because of his maniacal rages against even them when the mood suited him."

"But the Minister... **Delores** operates in the shadows, & in the mind... she seduces with ideas, and she murders with deception & deflection. She is a master of manipulation & exhibits great self-control. She cloaks Evil behind a Mask of Order & False Justice." "Many of **Voldemort's** former followers have joined her because she better represents their interests behind that Mask. A mask which they themselves have grown used to employing to maintain their images & the dominance of their pureblood status within the current Status Quo."

"They are manipulating that Status Quo from within to create a future which reinstates the past in a manner which **Voldemort** himself cannot hope to achieve through brute force alone." "But indeed, with clear eyes, one must see the surreptitious use of a love potion for what it is. A removal of consent," **Dumbledore** went on, "Love cannot exist without consent. It is my contention that **Merope** came to realise the truth of that, & feeling guilty; **Merope** discontinued the use of the potion when she became pregnant. Shortly after that, **Riddle Sr** must have departed..."

"My apologies **Fawkes," Dumbledore** said with a shake of his head, chuckling as he daintily picked up the pieces of his magical devices & placed them carefully on his desk. "Apparently the Coven's power levels have again, reached unanticipated new heights." **Fawkes** ruffled her feathers crossley & peered disdainfully at the **Albus**, her almost master. Unconvinced of the adequacy of the apology. The Phoenix was slightly mollified by the appearance of a plateful of egg biscuits.

At the direction of the Headmaster's wand, the delicate magical instruments began repairing themselves & reconfiguring to support detection of higher frequencies & power levels with far less explosive results.

They should only be able to find us by line of sight now. I think Dragons probably have a number of natural defences which should make them invisible to radar." "Really? How'd you work that out?"

"Well, to begin with, I'm almost certain that modern muggles would have rediscovered dragons despite the best efforts of wizards to keep their existence secret if dragons didn't have their own means of avoiding radar tracking. It would be impossible for dragons to exist in the wild otherwise," **Hermione** replied.

"It's quite likely that dragons produce their own magical energy field which can scramble electromagnetic signals. Also it's also a possibility that their scales & hide might have properties which absorb the signals, like stealth fighters." "Oh... yeah!" **Harry** nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. So we're alright as long as there's a fair bit of cloud cover then?"

"I should think so. But you're right, we'll still need to get off the dragon sooner or later. Maybe **Dumbledore** has an idea..." "Can you reach your hand-mirror then?" **Harry** asked. "Yes... I...I think so-as long as you keep a tight hold of me, I can use my right arm," **Hermione** answered a bit shakily. **Hermione** slowly reached her right hand into the bag slung over her shoulder & felt for the mirror nestled beside **Hufflepuffs** Cup.

Her fingers grasped the mirror tightly, & she pulled it out, speaking **Dumbledore's** name. She was cheered to see the **Headmaster's** very relieved features peering back at her. It turned out that the magic of the Stone's protections only prevented wizards from ruling Britain directly, through the Institution of the Crown. As he & the Minister of Magic had learned together, the magic did not protect the electoral process from being manipulated by wizards to favour one group of muggles over another.

Gellert Grindelwald

"I guess it comes down to what you feel **Hermione" Susan** added. "If you truly love him, the bond will be sealed, if not, you reject him." "Can bonded pairs change their minds? I mean if he finds someone better..." "It's not slavery **Hermione**. Bonded couples have been known to find love with others, but it isn't very common." **Hannah** said. "The emotions needed to spark the magic are very strong. My Grandmother accepted her betrothal ring at 14; she & grand-dad have been married almost 120 years now." She smiled. "If you had been wearing that ring, **Neville** wouldn't have needed to deal with **Malfoy** & his bookends. The magic's in the Ring would have defended you.

Not much use against a powerful wizard, but those losers would have wet themselves." **Harry**! With this power comes great responsibility of course. The Founders were exemplary witches & wizards, the very best of our kind. They could be trusted with this immense responsibility & power, but how could they guarantee that some subsequent Head wouldn't abuse his position or fail to lead the school properly?

"So, they created the Hollows. Each one was a powerful object that granted their owner all that the Founders possessed themselves. The **Sword of Gryffindor** carried the courage of **Gryffindor**. The **Ravenclaw Diadem** gave its wearer her very wisdom. Drink from the **Hufflepuff Cup**, & you would imbibe her determination & loyalty." For a while. "And Slytherins Hollow?" asked **Harry**, curious as to how Slytherin could be the embodiment of anything remotely positive. "His Hollow was a locket, which if worn, gave the wearer ingenuity, cleverness, & an intimate knowledge of even the most obscure magic."

Getting past specific curses was a trickier matter. It required memorizing a great number of counter curses, which **Hermione** could do easily enough, but it also required a certain amount of creative thinking.

"Your parents were my dearest friends. You were their only child. I should have visited you., I should have checked up on you. I should have stopped the **Dursley's** from ..." **Remus** ran a hand through his grey speckled hair. "When J**ames & Lily** died I was filled with guilt, sorrow, & self pity. I was selfish. It never occurred to me that there was anyone else in the world who deserved my sympathy more than myself." With my somehow believing **Sirius** had betrayed your parents...

**Harry** you are a greater man than your father ever was. For my part, a greater friend, as well as a better man than **Sirius** or I dared hope you would be. As the night continued, **Jenn** put some music on & fetched a bottle of vodka from her cupboard. She was really enjoying herself with what she now called her new friends. She couldn't believe how nice they all were. Everyone enjoyed having a dance in the flat. The music was up loud, they were all drunk & not a minute passed where one of the three couples weren't snogging or grinding up one another whilst dancing.

Eventually though the alcohol & dancing tired them out & they all sat down to recover. The lads just crashed down on the sofa & lay about barely speaking. **Ginny & Hermione** however had other idea's. They grabbed a hold of **Jenn's** hand & dragged her into her bedroom.

!

**The following two are for other stories.**

That evening, he wasn't all that surprised to find her in his four poster bed.

He approached & pulled out his wand, quietly countering the Notice-Me-Not Charm. Laying his wand down on the bedside table, he sat down facing her. He reached over & absently twirled the diamond ring on her finger. "Do you think we should tell them?" he asked. "That's your choice, **Harry**. You know I'll support you either way," she answered softly, studying the wizard in front of her.

Finished with the minute-long string of syllables, a steady silver beam came out of his wand & impacted the ward. At the point of impact, the wards glowed steadily before a series of lines began crawling out from that point, almost as if a pane of glass was slowly cracking.

They moaned provocatively, the passion of their kisses intensifying. John reluctantly backed away, leaving them together on the bed, then laughed as he saw Alyssa give him a fingertip wave without breaking her lip-lock with...

John gave her a stern frown. Hey! I thought we established that I was the worrier? If you start, what am I supposed to bring to the relationship? She smiled at him fondly. I'm sorry. I'll go back to being the love struck, adoring teenager...He clasped her hand in his & gave her a supportive squeeze. I prefer the brilliant, confident, & incredibly talented woman I've got to know over the last six months, she's far sexier. That's the kind of girl I want to spend eternity with.

"Lots of talk about fluffy kittens?" John asked, remembering her coy deflection last time. Alyssa gave him a furtive grin. "See, you already know 90% of it."pouted as she trailed after the other Mallari. "Yes, but it's not the same as when I'm wearing my collar. You know what I'm referring to...""I love you, my beautiful girl," John whispered in her ear, making Alyssa shiver in delight.

felt a second tentacle brushing against her pussy & moaned as it eased its way inside. She did as Jade asked, resting in the Nymph's loving embrace as her friend pleasured her while drawing out John's cum. Through her orgasmic haze, she was vaguely aware of John returning from a shower & kissing them goodbye. Alyssa wanted to talk to him about his plans on Karen, but Jade was quite determined to keep her relaxed, drowning the blonde in a gentle & sensuous onslaught of pleasure.

Joan turned out to be a wonderful lover. In the beginning she was all elbows & kneecaps, but she eventually calmed down enough to really enjoy what we could do for each other, instead of trying to start & finish inside of a half-hour. Once we found a speed that worked for us both, Joan was surprised to discover that she was multi-orgasmic & that her "G" spot was much more than she had been led to believe.

Her nipples were succulent & I spent a very long time ministering to them. Once Joan mounted me & went cowgirl, I pulled her down so that her nipples were in my mouth for as long as she could maintain her pace. When I finally turned her onto her back & regained possession of her, she climbed that very special hill that ended with her passing out in mid climax.

I hope Harry can do that for me." Daphne laughed at her lover, "Ginny, what you felt, was minor compared to what Harry could do for you. & then there is Luna. My lord does that girl know how to treat a lady. Oh, & Susan. For a person to be hurt like she was, & to perform the way she did, I would Swear she was looking for that one reason to live. & it was all because of you Ginny. I don't know what you said to her, but whatever it was brought her back to us. I want to thank you for that. Over & over again, I want to thank you. Now how about we get dressed before your family comes looking for us, & finds us in this state of undress?"

"Are you ready for the ring, Harry?" "No, Sir. But I do not think I have a choice in the matter, do I?" Harry's tone was bitter, but neither Dumbledore, nor anyone else in the room was offended by it. They all knew that Harry had long since earned the right to be frustrated with the number of things that he had been obligated to do things he could not pass by or put aside not the least of which had been to dispose of Tom & his minions. I'm here, Harry. I will always be here for you. I love you for who you are. You know that. The only title that you will ever have that matters to me is: husband.

In the end, it didn't matter, really, what anyone else knew or felt. Magical bonds were just that magical. They couldn't be explained through logic or psychological analysis or by way of reference to historical relationships. They just were. Powerful wizards & witches drew people towards them by the very fact of their power. Magic, just like colours did for flowers, served as an unacknowledged, but very real attractant. It was the reason that the most powerful wizards & witches in the Ministry for Magic almost always ended up as Hit-wizards or Unspeakables & why Harry & Hermione always had the most potent students around them. It also explained why Harry & Hermione gravitated towards the Headmaster & Headmistress.

House Mottos: Protect your own/Honour your word in a cross; Loyalty/Honour/Friendship/Defend Family in a box shape; Protect own/ Kill enemies/Honour Faith Duty in a triangle; Duty Honour Faithful/Always protect those we Love, one above the next & the line at the bottom;

"Just because you are protective of your privileged position in society doesn't mean that the bulk of the Purists want any change with the half bloods & Muggleborn," Aurora responded in a tone that suggested she was explaining something self evident.

"The lower classes are necessary after all. No prospective head of a Great House wants to be a shopkeeper, but they all like to shop. It is only the idiot fanatics, who do not think, want to kill people. The majority of the Purist families would happily employ & promote a talented Muggleborn like Mrs. Ganger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley or Mr. Creevy if doing so improved the family's bottom line."

**Snape** didn't really seem to care all that much that one of his students was withdrawing, nor had he been overly concerned when **Rolanda Hooch** had brought young **Malfoy** into the **Great Hall.** Reporting that she had found the young fool sitting atop the **Astronomy Tower** crying his eyes out. **Malfoy** had no explanation for how he came to be on the roof, only that he wished to withdraw from school that very day. to a very relaxed Aurora Sinestra that he was withdrawing from Hogwarts.

As the **Malfoy** boy all but ran from the **Great Hall**, screaming for all to hear that he was packing his things & would be leaving forthwith. **Snape **went to call his father & **Cissy. ****Aurora** stretched languidly & sighed as if she were content with the entire world.

Aurora stretched languidly & sighed as if she were content with the entire world. "Isn't it a wonderful morning?" she asked. **Minerva** bit her tongue while wondering what had gotten into her normally staid younger colleague. Still she had her own problems. This morning she needed to convince her former prefects that they should take up their badges again, even though she wholeheartedly agreed with their reasoning for resigning.

That was when she noticed that the Gryffindor table was empty. The entire table. She had never once witnessed a breakfast service that the entire house had avoided before. What was going on? Was this another protest against the lack of punishment **Albus** had handed out the previous night?

It was a normal day at the school, even if this boy was anything but normal. Of course, normal is a matter of perspective. To the other children around him, he was far from normal. If he were among his own kind, he would still be a tad unusual, but much closer to the so-called "norm". You see, this boy's name was **Harry Potter**, & he was a wizard by birth. Not that he himself knew anything about that...yet. His guardians, his **Aunt Petunia & Uncle Vernon**, had carefully hidden all knowledge of magic, or anything that they consider outside the "norm", from him. **Harry** knew that "things" happened around him but he didn't know what made those things happen, yet.

While his grades didn't reflect it (he was punished if his grades were better than **Dudley's, & Dudley** was a lazy git), **Harry **was a bright lad.

This was true, but at the Time of The Three Bursts Of Magic, it changed.

PLOT BUNNY:

Bella & cissy simiculum, Lilly simiculum, Harry back in time James Puffer, blood adopt Harry Lilly stasis spell joined by Bella/cissy. Sirius using to keep himself sane female elf known racerX thought male holding the 3 her giving cissy elvish child Draco who if defeated 3 times by master wizard becomes High elf princess ? per prophecy of elves. Bella is goblin prophecy again beaten 3 times becomes goblin princess Stormscream magic by goblin queen 2 Sirius mother. Another universe Amelia Earhart, a young witch/psionic from the 1st of 7 universes 99% Tech 25% psi 1 last of line of Merlin/Morgana flies into Asian Triangle & in Universe 7 99% magic 25% PSI 1% Technology The High Lord Angel's/High Demoness's Daughter flies through the Bermuda triangle & disappears. Back in universe 4(in realty the 1st) at those instants odd disappearances in the other 6 universes Harry Potter is Killed, but not killed & Tom Riddle(aka Lord Voldemort) is physically destroyed & so my story in my AU begins.

"I, Duke Harry James Potter, Head of the Clan: Potter; doth pledge to protect, shelter, & engage the Family of Christina nee Russo Natchios. Thus do clan Natchios, related & un-named become vassals of House Potter." "I Christina nee Russo Natchios, Head Magical of both House Russo & House Natchios; doth pledge to help, defend, & advise House potter, current Head, Harry James Potter, So Mote It Be! I doth sub serve my clans to the Potter clan. I doth this pledge this to last till the Potter clan never wants us."

She bites her lip & spits the blood into her hand. "I, Harry James Potter, of clan Potter, do accept the clans Russo & Natchios. I Duke Harry, of House Potter vow to accept Houses Russo & Natchios as vassals of House Potter; So Mote It Be!" Harry bites his lip, spits into his hand & shakes Christina hand. That is when everything changed...

The many mistakes in Harry's pledge, & Christina's knowledge of her family; made things happen, that should never have happened. A vortex suddenly appeared & people started coming out of it, Adults, Teenagers, Children, & magical beings. Harry, being the rightful heir of Fairy & normal Britain, caused the vow to open to all the universes & suck in those new vassals that were the others of him, family, or vassals, from the other universes, then pulling the current people here & sending the other back to their universe. The problem was with those with no one here to pull. The Magic pulsed around the township & caused several magical portals, only usable by magic types to transport. The first to New York City, Waverly Place, Greensburgh; USA. Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo + Mason Greybeck, Warlock Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo + Juliet van Heusen Russo, Theresa Magdalena Margarita Ann (née Larkin) Russo + Jeraldo Pepé "Jerry" Russo, Maximilian Alonzo Ernesto "Max" Maxine Russo, Mason Greybeck is Harry from the next universe, as soon as they are pulled through, Mason is absorbed into Harry, with all knowledge & abilities, but none of the drawbacks. Jerry, Alex, & Maxine, become full witches. The other 2 Russo's become Squibs, though Juliet is still half vampire. The Bond to the Ring solidifies into another coven with the Hermaphrodites Max/Maxine the other.

*********************************The second to

The next group pulled thru, followed by the next, leaving 6 young women standing here, & 29 pulled, confused, & 1 horror stricken beings. Cat works at a traveling circus, hoping the constant moving will keep her from being undetected because she's a Kingmaker. She has the rare ability to sense when someone is lying, making her very valuable, especially to Griffin, a normal warlord who has bested a magical family to rule a kingdom.

Mackenzie Evans is on the run from a man who thinks she's destined to mate with him to create strong, supernatural babies. Taking refuge in New Orleans, she soon learns that not everything her stalker has said is nonsense. Magic is real & she's part of a shifter bloodline. Jackson Holt is a charming spell caster & a private investigator. He's been hired by Mackenzie's new boss to help her with the stalker situation.

As overlord of dark, sinister creatures, Luke Thorne typically wants for nothing until he meets Mina James, a living, breathing siren. Her appearance in his life is a temptation he cannot ignore & he longs to claim the rare woman, but he comes to realize that Mina is out for herself. She is destined to escape her enemies & Luke's all encompassing power is the best way to make that happen.

Harmony helps run her older sisters' curio shop. She's able to "read" objects & get a sense of their previous owners. Her twin sister has problems with her abilities. Harmony has to lock her up for full moons, or she turns into a Kneazle in heat. But really their biggest problem is they & their 3 nieces are bound to the Warlock, forever, all 3 years old of him, Harry..

Jane Ellsworth has the power to use glamour & when she finds out her sister's suitor is manipulating her for her dowry, she refuses to stand idly by. Sasha Riggs is an artist plagued with visions of people destined to save the world. Her only solace is to paint what she sees. Barbara Yager is a Baba Yaga, which is not just one, solitary being, but a title bestowed to several worthy women. Barbara lies low, posing as a researcher & herbalist with her dog & traveling in a magical camper.

What can you do when you become possessed by La Lune, a famous witch & courtesan from the sixteenth century? When Sandrine Salome becomes fused with La Lune's spirit, she starts to fully accept her "erotic nature," while on the run from her cruel husband. Antonio Marez is six years old when Ultima enters his life. She is a curandera, one who heals with herbs & magic. 'We cannot let her live her last days in loneliness,' says Antonio's mother. 'It is not the way of our people,' agrees his father.

And so Ultima comes to live with Antonio's family in New Mexico. "Mildred Hubble is a trainee witch at Miss Cackle's Academy, & she's making an awful mess of it. She's always getting her spells wrong & she can't even ride a broomstick without crashing it. But life in Rwanda is anything but normal. Protected by the Arch-mage Binah, the land is safe for all. But when Binah's power begins to fade, she transfers it to the three princesses of the royal house: Haramis, Kadiya, & Aingel. The sisters must quickly learn & master their new powers for the sake of their people. Soon, they are separated & must travel on different roads to do their part in saving their kingdom, their friends, & their future. The first book in a magically thrilling series, this is a story of sisterhood, family, & a quest not to be missed.

Hope Mikaelson, a tribrid daughter of a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, makes her way in the world. Professor John Robinson, his wife Maureen Robinson, their eldest daughter Judy Robinson; Their middle daughter Penny Robinson; their youngest Twins, Wilma & William Robinson had come up with the spell needed to wake up the magic frozen in a female intended.


	6. Notes

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


	7. A Fae Harry: Prince

"Er…and how are you, Luna?" Harry asked delicately. He remembered that she'd been one of the Ravenclaws taken to that mysterious little room on the map. "Hanging in there. I've been tortured of course," she said matter-of-factly. "And that was dreadful. But we couldn't let Professor Flitwick be treated like that. We haven't given up, Harry. We never will, no matter how many Death Eaters they bring to Hogwarts. We're supposed to be confined to our common rooms if we aren't in class or at meals, but we've still found a way to have our DA meetings." "How?" asked Harry, impressed.

"The house-elves. They carry messages for us or will Apparate us into each other's common rooms. I like Hufflepuffs best. Very comfy chairs. The Slytherin common room is quite dismal though. It's no wonder they always look so grumpy." "Slytherin!" said Harry, stunned. "You've let Slytherins in the DA? Is that er…wise?" "Well I admit, not all of them can be trusted. Those Crabbe & Goyle fellows for example But Slytherin is suffering just as much as the rest of us, Harry. Snape is going to question every student individually, & he's started with their house."

"And aren't you afraid that someone will…you know…give you all away?" "You mean because of the Veritaserum? Ginny warned us about that. We ordered Potion Prophylactics from Ginny's brothers. We'll be fine." "You…what!" Harry spluttered. "They're clear inserts that you place inside your mouth. When you drink a potion, it gets siphoned down a tube into a little pouch instead of going down your throat. They don't taste bad, but they do tend to make you drool a bit."

Harry could think of nothing to say in response. The news that the DA had acquired Slytherin allies was shocking enough. Luna's cheerful discussion of Potion Prophylactics was too much altogether. "Harry, do you mind if I tell Daddy that I spoke to you? I don't expect you to tell me where you are or what you're doing. But I know the Quibbler subscribers would be pleased to read that you're still safe." "Um…sure, Luna. Is your father…well?" Harry did not want to tell her that he'd seen a vision which suggested that Xenophilius Lovegood was to be captured or murdered or worse.

"Oh yes! He's had to go underground - literally," she laughed. "After that article about You-Know-Who's parents the Death Eaters demolished our house. I was very sad about that. I had painted the loveliest mural on my bedroom ceiling…but Daddy's safe & I can still go home during the Christmas holidays & just paint it again. I expect I could do even better this time."

Harry looked at Luna in amazement. She'd been tortured, her home had been destroyed, she was facing interrogation by a Death Eater armed with a truth-telling potion, & she intended to thwart her questioner with an item that had certainly been obtained illegally. Yet she was cheerfully discussing plans to redecorate. "I hope I can see it someday," he said to her. "The mural I mean – when you've finished it." "Oh Harry that would be wonderful! You could come for a visit & I'd make you Gliping Pimping Soup. Our family recipe is quite famous."

"Mine are," said Luna cheerfully. She flicked her wand & several hundred sheets of parchment stacked themselves neatly. This is great fun. You know I've never written for the Quibbler. Perhaps I will when we start it up again. She smiled brightly at Harry who smiled just as brightly in return. The appearance of the phoenix seemed to have lifted all their hearts, even those who had not seen it in person.

At the almost same split second, just as St Nick did centuries ago; The Avatar of the Goddess appears in the new head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This cat being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that las, but the other things must come first Amelia." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his. He just watched her with a Cheshire Cat grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop of cream & two teaspoons of sugar, it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew 3 minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things, you & your family, your niece Susan & her best friend Hanna, & something you & your people need to go find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, Shacklebolt, he names all but three names in the DMLE, in the unspeakables Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble (who should not play with time), Levina Monkley, & 5 others. While not mentioning Rockwood & one other, these you can Trust (being emphasised)." Amelia was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood the 5 not mentioned were bad.

Your niece & her best friend Hanna need to go see Professor Snape at his home in Cambridge. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch Harry Potter on the flesh together. No I will not tell you why." MI5 will give you directions, or Lady Diane will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. "The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the Goddess demands of you."

The cat being disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the department of Mysteries & asks Croaker to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture Harry Potter when in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Head unspeakable Croaker appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. Croaker has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK Amelia, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is.

"Well we have 5 traitors or Death Eaters to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." "Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my 3 then do the same with mine helping & take out your two." "Agreed! Stupefy, then strip, then detect, then Veritaserum, then Rennervate." "Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to MI5!" "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."


	8. The other idea: Fae Prince

The Queen of the Fairy had the Potters under watch for generations. The males were all great, but lacked being her heir. Finally Lily became James's wife & bore Harry. Lily was a 1/4 Fae. Harry is 1st male & heir, age 16, Riddle almost wipes out royal line except queen, Dianne, & her great 29 times grandson by her 1st daughter, 1 lost child. The British isles had a secret that magic exists & a globe that would pinpoint the royal heir. To bad the unplottable Hogwart & privet drive means it's hard to find him. But they know he's alive. Lady Di is who Riddle plans to marry to take over the muggle world. to bad she's part fey & goes to she her 2nd cousin Petunia. Harry dressed as girl answers as Dudley & Piers having used him to practice snogging. He's as much as a zombie when he answers the door. Her bodyguard is a closer Fae & staggers as they go in. Petunia in shock not knowing they are family. Vernon sees Harry & slaps him silly. But once in the ward, within 100 feet, he realises that the young girl is noble Fae. Since at time, he planned no harm to the residents of #4 Privet Drive, he had been allowed in. He is pissed, seeing what Vernon did & yells for the driver bodyguard. Harry's Fae magic shouts royalty, once they are within five feet of him; to both Fae guards & how Harry is found by both royalty families.

Lord of House Potter

Lord of House Pevrell

Lord of House Emrys

Lord of House Gryffindor

Lord of House Hufflepuff

Lord of House Starlight

Lord of house Le-fay

Heir apparent of house Grey

Heir apparent of house Grindelwald

Lord of House Crouch

Lord of House Pendragon

Lord of House White

Lord of House Lupin ( Remus gave him the tittle sense he could not use it)

Lord of House Trelawney

Lord of House Makaton

Lord of house Slytherin

Heir apparent house Dumbledore

Potter (& All Absorbed Houses) vaults total

2,398,840,913 galleons

assorted uncut jewels, Potter family jewels, necklace & rings

Magical Investments

50% in daily prophet

11% in Ollivander wands

20% in Nimbus brooms

35% in Valhalla brooms

59% in Winchester wands Knockturn ally

Muggle investments

35% in apple

39% in windows

45% in yahoo

2 Wizengamot votes

Pevrell vaults

45,000 Galleons with interest

1,071,550,000 galleons

no investments

1 Wizengamot vote

Emrys vaults

20,938,467 galleons (on interest)

assorted weapons, Merlin's staff & the Pendragon shield

2 Wizengamot votes

Gryffindor vaults

23,094,374,000 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted weapons & jewels

3 Wizengamot votes

Hufflepuff vaults

10,935,047 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted potions ingredients

assorted diamonds

Starlight (All Four Combined Houses) vaults

100,000,000, galleons

magical investments

50% of quality Quidditch supply's

24% of Daily prophet

75% of Flourish & Blots

16 % of Borgan & Burkes

100% of Corban's odds & ends

50% of Greengrass Enchantments

100% of Ashland's Exotic Bordello in Knockturn alley

70% of Exotic Familiars

Le-Fay vaults

198,239,981,110 galleons

Morgan Le-Fays scrying glass

her hair brush (under status)

Mordred's lance ( tip impregnated with ancient Mal-claw venom)

A book of the true history of King Author by Merlin, & Morgan Emrys

Lycanthrope the curses beginning & possible cure by Guinevere

The triplets of the Temple Figureens. The three aspects of sexuality & violence , a strong mother-figure & symbolic of motherly-love & goddess of time, doomsday, & death, Devi Parvati Lord Shiva is the husband of Devi Parvati. Devi Parvati, when angered by miscreants, takes the form of Devi Kali & slays them. Thus, their relation is that of husband & wife. It is Lord Shiva who cools the angry goddess down & helps her become normal (i.e., Devi Parvati) again.

Her aspect at this time is terrible – a skeletal & frightening crone, colored black (a literal interpretation of her name); wearing animal skins & carrying a Khatanga, the skull-topped staff associated with tribal shamans. While Parvati soothes Shiva, neutralizing his destructive tendencies, Kali actively provokes & encourages him.

One of the meanings of Kali's name is "force of time". In this aspect she is considered to stand outside of the constraints of space-time & have no permanent qualities; she existed before the universe was created & will continue to exist after the universe ends. Limitations of the physical world such as colour, light, good & bad do not apply to Kali. She is a symbol of Mother Nature herself – primordial, creative, nurturing & devouring in turn, but ultimately loving & benevolent.

In this aspect of goodness she is referred to as Kali Ma, Mother Kali, or Divine Mother, & many millions of Hindus revere & worship her in this form. In Tantric meditation, Kali's dual nature leads practitioners to simultaneously face the beauty of life & the reality of death, with the understanding that one cannot exist without the other. They tell the girls that their Lord Shiva is of age with them. He is in England & they must become bound with him, or the world will end. They then spend the years till they are 11, training them in all three aspects, as they will need to be what he is not. He will shift his aspects. They will not recognize him till his body hits puberty.

Her name derives from a root meaning "covered" or "secret".[1][2] In Norwegian folklore, she is known as huldra ("the [archetypal] hulder", though folklore presupposes that there is an entire Hulder race and not just a single individual). She is known as the skogsrå "forest spirit" or Tallemaja "pine tree Mary" in Swedish folklore, and ulda in Sámifolklore

Wichtelmännchen- German myth: they are small, shy imp-like creatures that does helpful house chores when nobody is looking.

The aufhocker is a shapeshifter in German folklore. The aufhocker is never identified in literature as having an identifiable shape. Usually, it only comes by to set a lesson. It's known for taking on the form of animals and in some cases, human beings in order to fulfill whatever duty it sees fit. In most cases, the aufhocker is considered to be a very dangerous theriomorph that tears the throats out of humans. The connection to attacking victims in the throat is what links the aufhocker to vampirism.

The aufhocker cannot be killed. In vampire mythology, sunlight and church bells are often used to frighten vampires. These defenses are also linked to the aufhocker.

Normally the Buschgroßmutter is a solitary figure, but occasionally she is said to be the leader of a horde of Moosfräulein ("moss ladies"), female forest spirits which are said to be her daughters. Accompanied by her daughters, the Buschgroßmutter roams the countryside in holy nights. At those times, she travels in a little cart or waggon and people try to stay out of her way. In the 19th century, mythologists such as Jacob Grimm or Wilhelm Mannhardt declared the Buschgroßmutter to be the leader or even the queen of the moss people, similar to the elf queen. Ludwig Bechstein, another mythologist of the 19th century, declared her to be identical with legendary creatures such as Hulda or Bertha, which were interpreted as ancient goddesses at that time, basically on the same level as the historically recorded Germanic goddesses. This view was abandoned in early 20th century, thus defining Buschgroßmutter and Buschweibchen as forest demons of the most primitive kind.

According to legend, these fairies would occasionally borrow items from people or ask for help but would always compensate the owners generously, often with either good advice or bread. It was, however, easy to anger such wood-sprites, either by spurning their gifts (which might be the compensations named above) or by giving them caraway bread - of which they had a particular hatred, often being heard to utter the doggerel rhyme "Kümmelbrot, unser Tod!" ("Caraway bread, our death!")

In certain myths, the moss folk would ask humans for breast milk to feed their young, or steal little human children - motifs found in changeling lore.

Moss people, especially the females of the species, are able,on the one hand, to send plagues but, on the other to heal the victims of such plagues. During epidemics the Holzfräulein ("Wood ladies") would emerge from the forest to show the people which medicinal herbs could cure or ward off plague.

In some descriptions, Perchta has two forms; she may appear either as beautiful and white as snow like her name, or as elderly and haggard.

In many old descriptions, Bertha had one large foot, sometimes called a goose foot or swan foot. Grimm thought the strange foot symbolized her being a higher being who could shapeshift to animal form. He noticed that Bertha with a strange foot exists in many languages (Middle German "Berhte mit dem fuoze", French "Berthe au grand pied", Latin "Berhta cum magno pede"): "It is apparently a swan maiden's foot, which as a mark of her higher nature she cannot lay aside...and at the same time the spinning-woman's splayfoot that worked the treadle".

In the Tyrol she appears as little old woman with a very wrinkled face, bright lively eyes, and a long hooked nose; her hair is disheveled, her garments tattered and torn.

Weiße Frauen literally means "white ladies" in German. The association with the color white and their appearance in sunlight is thought by Jacob Grimm to stem from the original Old Norse and Teutonic mythology of alven (elves), specifically the bright Ljósálfar. These "light elves" lived in Álfheim (part of heaven) under the fertility god Freyr. As mythology evolved, elves no longer lived in Álfheim but lived on earth in nature. The White Women also may represent ancient beliefs in ancestral spirits or older native goddesses and nature spirits. Jacob Grimm noted in particular they might come from Holda, "Berhta, white by her very name" and Ostara. According to Grimm's Teutonic Mythology and to the Mythology of All Races Series, the enchantment under which they suffer "may be a symbol of the ban laid by Christianity on the divinities of the older faith." Similar in name to the Witte Wieven of Dutch mythology, the Weisse Frauen may have come from the Germanic belief in disen or land wights and alven.

There are several cat-shaped field spirits. The Kornkatze ("corn cat"), Wetterkatze ("weather cat"), Heukatze ("hay cat") or Windkatze ("wind cat")[ is a female cat spirit.

The Windsbraut ("wind's bride") is an (originally female, but occasionally also male) spirit of the whirlwind.

Windsbräute are stealing the earnings of fieldwork. They can be disarmed by throwing a knife into the whirlwind. A Windsbraut is unable to remove the knife by own power and therefore needs the help of the knife's owner.

A Windsbraut is not always a demon but also can be a sorcerer or sorceress.

Other names for Windsbraut are Windschbrauß, Windbrauss, Windsprauch, Windgelle, Windschbrach, Windgäsperl ("wind Kasperle") and Windgäspele ("wind Kasperle").

Nixe/Neckla are female water spirits pretty little blue skinned Yuki-Onna japanese Ice Spirits

1

2

3

Lilly tells James, that she is worried Riddle will get Harry. So the smartest witch in 500 years, starts plotting. She gets Molly, Selene, Anna, Andromeda, & Amelia involved in protecting their children. It was funny, she was Potter, had Weasley, Lovegood, Greengrass, Black, & Bones family magics involved. They needed another witch, So they do a ritual search for a blood of the founders, within the range of the spell. It hit 3 possible. One pure dark family witch, whose daughter was almost a squib. Since the girls would get a major boost, not bad; but definitely not good. Tonks was the oldest they could have for the blood ritual, they had plans for.

They thought this one for several minutes. The girl was pregnant with a girl. They decided, if the third did not work. They found the third in a muggle area, so were about to stop, when they felt another power; push forward & die. They zeroed in on the magic. Disillusioned, they all stared at the spitting image of Rowena Ravenclaw feeding a baby girl. We whispered as we felt her magic was bound. We showed ourselves. The woman screeched. "What the hell," pulling her child behind her & drawing a knife. "We mean you no harm, family of Ravenclaw." "I'm Emma Granger, I don't know any Ravenclaw." "Selene the founders portrait please." "Of course Lilly!" "Pictous revelo" Causing the Hall portrait of the founders to appear in mid air. "I'm dreaming, this…" "Mommy, picture looks like you, & it's looking back." Indeed the four people in the portrait were looking, not just at her, but at every woman here, with them.

"Emma, you & your daughter are witches. We can tell your magic was bound, when you were just a baby. So one of your parents was a witch or wizard." The little girl said, "none of you are the ugly witch," but pointed at Anna Greengrass & said "she mostly looks like the witch of the north." "Not now Hermione, that is a fiction", but she leaned back & said to herself, "At least I think so."

"I'm sorry, we are in a hurry…" The portrait of Ravenclaw said. "You plan a ritual, I can tell as you have descendants of 6 of the Round tables knights, here plus my great, whatever daughters." All the witches looked at the portrait; Potter, Black, Greengrass, & Bones destroyed Salazar from the portrait. The other three scattered. Helga said; "How dare you." "We dare for his descendant is more evil than Morgana & Mordred were." The three came back into sight. "The ritual we wish to do is the bond coven. We will protect our children." Lilly turned to Emma, we can free your magic, if you will help with the ritual, it will also protect your Hermione, during this war!"

"What war" "This war is a continuation of the second world war. It is genocide for non magical & in all likelihood, everyone." "Tell us the ritual; if we three agree, we will impart a way for her to be unbound, without killing everyone." "That won't happen, we unbound our children all the time." "Yes, children, how old are you Emma?" She sputtered for a bit , then said "twenty-five." "Do you see" "Yes;" muttered three of the six unbound witches. Emma gets tea for everyone. The House elves bring everyone's children. "Ah, never mind, either I'm insane or this is real." They explain everything to the portraits, but Emma also understood what was going on.

"Hmm. Yes but; It should work. Of course. Godric, do you think. Helga, what about. Ro, honey what do you think?" Ended the half mutters & talks they were all doing. Molly said in a screech, "Honey". "Oh yeah, we had a four way marriage." Emma just sat there with wide eyes, while watching the children. The oldest s hair, kept changing colors; kept bringing the boy to each of the girls, who would smooch him, giggle, play footsie or handsie. During the quiet, she heard the older girl. "Love you Harry"; giving him a much more adult kiss.

Godric starts to say something, When Ro says Ric, stop. Hel; the loyalty will increase over 700%, he will protect them, they will support & protect him. Ric look closely at the boy, remember the portrait we set up, by the ward stone? He is the spitting image, but a child. I'm sure the Goddess, has planned this." "But will the mothers be willing to pay the price?" All seven women ask the same time. "What price, we will pay almost anything for our children." "Ric" "OK, you tell them, how you want, but hurry we will fade soon."

"Only Harry will be able to get the girls pregnant. Your second girl, must be bound to Harry in the ritual, or you will lose her." "Oh Anna" "I suggest that you add infintium to the blood ritual, when giving your blood into the spell." "We are starting to fade, Lilly come stare into my eyes so I can give you the ritual you all need." Lilly does so, but she sees sorrow & amusement in Ro's eyes as she absorbs the ritual. None, but Harry hear the pretty voice. "May you give all of them much happiness; remember, even older women will need your love, to have children. Even many that will not be a wife to you, but a mistress, a concubine, or a slave,"

Emma talks to them all & the six female House elves who would be part of the ritual. She did not realize the elves would be bound to both rituals through this. None of them recognized that the magic would marry all of them to Harry, forever. In Love, Life, Mind, & Soul.


End file.
